Pirate Princess
by DarkKawaiiAngel
Summary: Princess Kagome is turning 17 and Captain Inuyasha is looking for a Princess which is the key to a treasure. But not just a princess...The Pirate Princess. Inuyasha must defeat the Evil Creature of the Sea, Naraku, and get what he wants!
1. Happy Bithday Princess

Pirate Princess

The waves crashed against the rocks. Captain (Inuyasha) Silver Hanyou sailed across the pacific. "Argh...Miroku! How far is this Princess?" Captain Silver yelled. "Captain, please be paitent...I heard this princess is quite the lady..." Miroku smirked rubbing his chin. Captain Inuyasha sweatdropped. He slapped his fore head and made a grunt. "Well, I don't care who she is. If she is the key to the treasure..."

_Inuyasha..._

Captain Inuyasha stopped. He ran to the side of the ship. He looked down at the waves. A shadow was fading deeper in the water. Captain inuyasha just stared. "K-kikyou..." The ship rocked and almost knowked Captain Inuyasha off board. "Hey! What's going on!" A little fox demon scurried down the deck onto Captain Inuyasha's shoulders. "Inuyasha! We spotted an island!!" Inuyasha grinned. "Thanks Shippo, now...set sail for that island in the horizan!" Inuyasha pointed to the outstretched sea.

"The better we find the princess, we find the treasure, and when we find the treasure...I can finally be a full demon..." (p.s...inuyasha is the same...except he's become a pirate...)

"And get this blasted curse off me..." Miroku added staring at his left palm.

On the island far ahead, there was a celebration.

"Hooray! Happy Birthday princess!" Confetti burst everyway, and bright lights blinded the princess. "Thank you every one! I-I gotta go to my room real quick!" The princess lifted her white gown and ran upstairs.

The Princess slammed the door and sighed. "Jeez, can't I have a break...?" Princess sat down at her make up desk and undid her hair. Her long black hair fell on her back. The Princess looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Princess!" Someone yelled past the door. "Who is it!"

"It's me! Sango."

"Sango? Come in !" Sango burst through the doors and closed them. "Kagome! It's your birthday! What's wrong?"

Sango was Princess Kagome's helper or Best Friend who in private can call Kagome anything besides "Princess" or "Your royal Highness".

"Sango...its the same thing every year! Its soo bo-ring!You're not even helping me have fun! What are you supposed to be doing!" Sango laughed. "Of course! Come on Kagome! You're the Princess! And if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here with you right now..."

**::FLASHBACK::**

"A pirate! Hang her!!!!" Every one screamed. Sango had her hands tied behind her back and he face was still covered by a mask.

"But first let's see what she looks like..." A man reached for a mask. Secretly, Sango had a knife behind her back and cut free. She ran away with a puff of smoke. Everyone mumbled and looked around.

"A witch!" Sango sweatdropped behind a corner. "It's a smoke bomb...and im a ninja...of course these people don't know anything..." Sango mumbled. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the back. Sango reacted by stumbling to the ground.

Sango looked up at a girl in raggy clothes and a hood. her face was hidden. "Who are yo-" The stranger grabbed Sango by the hand and took her somewhere behind a castle.

When the stranger thought it was safe she revealed her face by taking off the hood. Amber eyes sparkled and a gentle smile shined at Sango. _Wow..._Sango thought. _She's so beautiful... _"You ok?" She asked. Sango smiled underneath her mask. "Y-yeah...thanks."

Foot steps came. "Follow me..." The stranger grabbed Sango by the arm again and pulled her into a big enough crack in the wall. No on really looks behind the castle...

It was dark and she was still leading Sango somewhere. "Where are-"

"Shh..." They stopped and the stranger pushed against the wall. It opened and came to an opening un the middle of a staircase.

"Come on..." Then ran upstairs and came to a door. She pulled Sango in and closed the door shut.

"Wow...Sugoi!" Sango was amazed at the place. Sango looked at the girl. "Who are you?"

"Take off your mask." She said.

"What?"

"Take off your mask."

Sango shrugged and pulled her mask off. Hair fell on her face and a speck of dirt was on her nose. The girl laughed.

"What?" Sango looked cross-eyed at her nose. "oh"

The stranger picked some clothes up and handed them to Sango. "Go change into these and clean your face."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Sango did as she said and went to the bathroom to change. Minutes later, Sango came out in a working dress. (maid outfit+villigers outfit)

Sango looked at the girl who was once in raggy old clothes and is now in a rich, pink gown.

Before Sango could say anthing the doors opened.

"Princess, a pirate or a witch escaped have you seen--who is she?" The guard asked pointing at Sango. "My new private helper." The girl said.

Sango gasped. The gaurd stayed silent for a while then nodded. Once the door closed, Sango blurted. "You're the P-P...PRINCESS!! And i'm your new private helper?!"

She nodded.

"Thank you...what's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi. Princess Kagome in public or else you will get a punishment from one of my guards. But in private, you may call me as you please..."

Sango smiled.

"Thanks Kagome!"

**::END OF FLASHBACK::**

Kagome snapped back. "Yeah! But that's not the point...I want an adventure!" Sango thought for a while. _When she first met Kagome she was so quiet and would nodd or just smile. No look at her!_ "Sango!" Sango looked at Kagome.

"...sigh...Kagome, come on...you have a lot of adventures here! Like you could be attcked by..."

"PIRATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Someone yelled. They ran to the balcony and saw people swarming. "Yeah...what they said."

Sango said trying to be funny.

Kagome looked at her with an amuzed look.

"Ha ahahahahahaa!!!" A laugh echoed. A pirate ship was docking at the pier. And a Man with long silver hair was there smirking. Kagome looked closer. "It _is_ a pirate! and with dog ears!" Kagoem exlaimed. "That's ridiculou---OH MY GOSH YOUR RIGHT!!!!!!!" Sango yelled. Sango looked back at the room.

Kagome was digging in her closet for something. Then, she started stripping...IN FRONT OF SANGO!

"Oh my-" Sango turned around. "What are you doing Kagome!"

"k.." Sango heard her say. Sango peeked behind her. She was in those raggy clothes Sango first saw her in!

"Where are you going! Kagome!"

"It's what I've been waiting for! An adventure!" Kagome said smiling. She tied her hair back and looked out the balcony again.

"Listen Kagome...I think--KAGOME!!!!!!" Sango ran to the balcony. Kagome jumped! Sango looked down. Kagome landed in a pile of fruits. Sango was so frightened until she heard a weird sound.

It was like a cat meow and then it turned to a roar. Actually both! Sango looked below. She saw a large cat with two tails on the floor with a wound on its leg. Evry one ignored it whiel it was in pain...Sango couldn't take seeing it suffer.

She saw a pole next to the balcony. Sango jumped and slid down the pole to the bottom. She ran to the creature. It snarled at her for a while then whinced back in pain. Sango approched it carefully.

"It's ok...i was not from here before...I came from a speacial place. I have medican for you i still have..." Sango pulled a bottle out and poured yellow liquid onto its wound.

It yelled. Then, it began to shrink...until it was like a small kitty kat. "Aww..." Sango picked it up in her arms and cradled it. Its eyes opened and looked up.

"Meow..." It was a girl! She looked up and licked Sango's face. "Aaww...I'll name you...Kirara (Kilala, but that's how it supposed to be spelled...P )..." Every one scramed past them. Kirara jumped out of Sango's hands and transformed back into a Big Cat. Kiara looked at Sango signaling her to get on.

Sango jumped on Sango's back. "I've heard of you back where I came from...You're like a fox i think...a cat?Hmm...oh well. If I remember correctly. You can fly?"

All of a Sudden, Kirara jumped in the air. Fire formed at her paws and she was flying! "Yeah...you can..." Sango held on tight.

"Do you see the Princess?" Sango said in her large ear. "There she is!" Sango pointed to a girl running the oppisite direction of the crowd heading towards the pirate ship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wow? yeah...best one so far...)

if ya want more read next chapter in about a week...


	2. A Closer Look

"Kagome!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs. Kagome stopped and looked up. her jaw dropped in amazement.

"Oh my gosh, Sango what is- who is she?" Kagome was a caring person and would not call an animal or creature 'it' or 'what' or even 'that thing'.

"Her name is Kirara. Where I came from, she is some kind of two tailed cat, but for now you NEED to get out of here!"

Kagome looked at Sango then the pirate ship.

"Fine...but im just going to have a close look at the pirates..." Kagome ran past Sango and Kirara. She stopped right in front of the ships.

"Kagom-" Kagome held a finger to her lips. Sango stopped and hopped off Kirara.

"Kagome, you need to get out of here..." Sango whispered. Kagome was already climbing the net on the side of the boat. Kagome stopped at the edge. She peeked over the deck and saw a silver-haired boy just looking at the chaos happening in the village of hers.

The boy turned showing his face. His light yellow eyes showed and fangs not bigger than a finger nail (pinky toe). White dog ears stuck out his hair at the top. Kagome silently gasped.

She stared at his face as he talked to another pirate who had short black hair and had a tiny pony-tail at the end. Very tiny.

Sango climbed up behind her. Sango looked over at where Kagome was looking. The black haired Pirate turned and showed his blue (or brown?) eyes.

They both thought, "Who knew Pirates looked so hot?"

The silver-haired one looked at Kagome and Sango's direction. They both ducked.

"I think we should run now..." Kagome said in a hushed voice as she tried to get down but her foot was caught in the net.

"Oh no!" kagoem cursed under her breath. Sango tried to get her free til, "Well, well, well...Look what we have here!" They looked up, and saw the silver-haired on looked at them with a smirk.

His eyes narrowed down. " I don't have time for you two...but what the heck, GET THEM AS PRISONERS!"

An ambush went on them and every thing went out. (if your wondering what happened to Kirara, she was waiting for them at the bottom. When Kirara saw they were being attacked she tried saving them but then got caught too.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter...

Next one is continued from this ;-D


	3. I Am Princess Kagome

It was dark and stuffy where Sango and Kagome were...

"Sango...what do we do?" Kagome whispered. They were trapped inside a storage closet. They could hear Kirara screeching and cowering outside.

"I don't know...they took all my stuff I had at where I used to live." Kagome paused.

"You keep saying stuff of where you used to live...where is that place you lived in?"Kagome asked.

"Well...if you must know. I used to live on an Island. It had the a mountain called, Mt. Hakurei (did i spell it right?). Our family was a special kind of slayers. Not the bad kind though..." Kagome listened, and so did someone else. On the outside of the storage door , Miroku was listening.

"We slayed the bad creatures there. When Pirates came we would attack and save the kids and women. Of course, I was the number one slayer. Again, the good kind. But then..." Sango paused. Even though it was dark inside the bag Kagome could see Sango's face change expression. Like a hateful kind of face.

"But then...He came." Miroku listen even closer. "He...he is the worst, and most dispicable creature in the sea..." Kagome felt Sango's hands clench in fists. "One day, when I was walking along the shore, the waves were small and the sea was peaceful...that is until he came to destroy my family and village. The waves grew big, and the sea turned dark. A creature came out of the water and smirked. He had a low, unforgetful voice...He slayed my family...mom,dad, and my brother, Kohaku. I somehow survived. But, the waves were big and washed away the bodies of my family. I couldn't bury them in memory." Sango was already crying. Kagome wanted to hug Sango for comfort, but her hands were tied behinf her back.

"That day, I traveled on a small ship to places searching for him. I still had my stuff with me from my home place and that's when I came to your island!" Sango whiped off her tears.

"Wait...who is this person who killed your Family?" Kagome asked.

"He's the evil creature of the sea. His name is...Naraku." Miroku gasped. Naraku was the one that gave Miroku a curse to him. He would have a slowly increasing black hold in his left palm. Miroku gritted his teeth and walked away.

Sango and Miroku heard someone coming. The door creaked open.

"So, ya ready to walk the plank?" The silver haired one said.

The resisted, but he grabbed them both by the collar. His nails cut their clothing.

He let them down when they were at the plank. "You ready or you ready?!" He yelled.

"What a jerk..." Kagome whispered. His dog ears twitched.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!" He yelled. Kagome stood up.

"A JERK! WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO CALL YOU??? I DON'T KNOW YOUR NAME!!" Kagome yelled back. He gritted his teeth for a moment. He grunted

"Fine, I'm Captain Inuyasha Silver Han-" Inuyasha didn't want to say his last name.

"J-just call me Captain Inuyasha."

"Can I call you Inuyasha?"

"You won't have time since your going to die now!"

"Oh Yeah? Well...do you know who I am?" Kagome smirked. Sango looked at Kagome. _No kagome...don't tell him who you really are! _

"Hmph! I don't care who you are, you stupid bimbo!" Kagome twitched.

"Uh! Well, I am Kagome Higurashi, Princess of the Higurashi Castle and Village!You shall address me as Princess or your Royal Highness!" Kagome really didn't like people calling her princess or that, but this guy really pissed her of , so she wants some respect from him.

Inuyasha stared mouth slightly opened. "Princess? You're the Princess?!" Inuyasha asked loudly. Miroku looked to see what was happening.

"You can't be! I mean , look at your clothes!"Inuyasha stammered.

"I wore it so no one would regonize me!" Kagome argued.

"Wha-? You are a Princess! Why would you---" As they continued arguing Miroku snuck up on Sango who was sweatdropping a lot.

"Boo." Sango shrieked as she turned to who it is. She sighed.

"Oh great, another Pirate."

"You sure look cute..." He said.

"What are you talkin--" Sango got mad and turned red. Someone was definatly stroking her butt. Sango turned red. Her anger broke through the ropes smacking Miroku an th Face. Hard.

"Ugggh!! You PERV!" Sango charged at Miroku with fire in her eyes, heaving.

"Well, you---" They just kept on Argueing...

Shippo came scurrying down the deck again. He stopped and saw Miroku and Inuyasah fighting with two girls. Shippo was about to say something til he heard a meow.

Shippo looked.

Poor Kirara had tranformed back into a kitty and was tangled in a net. "Woah!" Shippo ran to the poor two-talied cat.

"Hey, what's your name!" Shippo asked.

Kirara opened one eye and looked up at Shippo.

"Meoow..."

"Kirara? That's a pretty name." Shippo smiled, then looked at the pirates fighting with the girls.

"Ahh!! That's it! NO PLANK!!!!!! I FOUND WHAT I NEEDED SO YOUR GONNA BE WITH US TIL I GET THAT TREASURE!!!!!!!!"

Kagome gasped."What?"

Miroku and Sango stopped and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You mean...You attacked our village just to get me?" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Yeah, so what?!" Kagome shuddered and hid her face in her hands. "Your.So...MEAN!!!!!!!!" She said between each sob.

Inuyasha winced. "He-hey...do't cry!" Kagome looked up.

"WHY SHOULDN'T I YOU JERK!!!!!!!!!NOW UNTIE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha stepped back.

"Uh...ok...Shippo! Untie her, but don't let her escape." Shippo scurried down to Kagome. Kagome looked at Shippo. "Wow, your soo cute!" Shippo blushed as he untied her.

As for Miroku, he held on to Sango , who had broken free, because of her anger. Inuyasha held Kagome down as he threw her on the lower deck. 'Now Stay there!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There...satisfaction enough?

sigh ok...

next chapter comes next week...

bye bye

Ashiteru!


	4. I Will Help You

Kagome cuddled herself. It was wet and dark. Kagome sneezed. The door opened and Inuyasha came in.

"..." Inuyasha said nothing as he threw her a blanket. Kagome held the blanket in her arms and stared at Inuyasha.

"Uh...arigatou?" Inuyasha didn't answer back and left. Kagome stared at the closed door. She looked at the blanket and blushed a bit. She layed down against the wall, wrapped herself up, and slowly went to sleep.

**UP DECK**

"Let me go." Sango said sternly. "No can do my lady..." Miroku said smirking at her. Sango really felt uncomfortable. Inuyasha came and looked at her.

"A'right, Miroku told me you know something about this Naraku...tell me all about him." Inuyasha said in a low voice. Sango blinked.

"Why would you care? Your just some filthy pirates!" Sango looked away. Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"LISTEN! I JUST DON'T WANT ANY INTURUPTIONS!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango payed no attention. Just before Inuyasha could grab her by the hair and say something absolutley rude...

_Inuyasha...help_

Inuyasha froze. 'that voice...' Inuyasha ran to the side of the boat. Sango saw him and watched him. Inuyasha looked in the water. A vague figure was in the water. "K-Kikyou..." Inuyasha saw her face come to the surface.

"KIKYOU!" Inuyasha bent closer, almost falling overboard.

"Inuyasha...you must help me...Naraku has captured me...and now, im his..._forever"_ Kikyou faded away as Inuyasah shivered at _forever_. Kikyo's face was gone, when she went down...a red tail splashed. (yes...Kikyou is a mermaid...) Inuyasha stared at the water, then all of sudden he jumped in.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as he saw what Inuyasha did. Miroku tied Sango to a pole and went to the side of the boat.

**LOWER DECK**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome woke up to that name. She stood up. 'what happened?' Kagome thought. She came close to the door and pushed it. It opened! Kagome cheered inside. Before she peeked out, she looked back and saw the blanket laying on the floor. Kagome bit her lip. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her like a komono. (something you didn't know: that blanket was the fire rat cloth!!!)

Kagome peeked out and saw Sango tied to a pole. "Sango!" Kagome said as she ran up to her. "Shhhh!" Sango said to Kagome. She pointed at Miroku near the water. Kagome nodded. She untied Sango and made it for the little boat to the side.

**UNDER WATER**

Inuyasha was swimming down. "must...find...Kikyou!" He swam and saw a flash of red. "KIKYOU!" Inuyasha yelled as bubbled came out of his mouth. Kikyou looked up. "Inuyasha!" She yelled. Inuyasha saw someone pulling her down.

They stopped and looked at Inuyasha. The face of the guy holding Kikyou was revealed. Evil eyes stared at Inuyasha and an evil grin came across his face.

"So, your Inuyasha? Hn. You're just a weak mortal." His voice was deep and sinister. Inuyasha showed his fangs at him. Naraku widened his eyes and smiled.

"Ah, your a half demon...i haven't seen those kinds in ages...who are you? Oh, where are my manners. I'm...Naraku." Kikyou looked away. Inuyasha then had a quick flash back.

**FLASHBACK**

"Inuyasha...you must help me...Naraku has captured me...and now, im his..._forever"_ Kikyou faded away as Inuyasah shivered at _forever. _

_ANOTHER FLASH BACK_

"A'right, Miroku told me you know something about this Naraku...tell me all about him." Inuyasha said in a low voice. Sango blinked.

"Why would you care? Your just some filthy pirates!" Sango looked away

**END OF FLASH BACKS**

Inuyasha became angry. "Are You Na-na-ra---..." Inuyasha couldn't speak underwater. He turned red, and his mouth opened swallowing water. Kikyou gasped seeing Inuyasha choke. She tried to break free of Naraku, to save him but...

**ABOVE WATER**

"Come on Sango! Row!" Kagome pushed on the paddle. Then she stopped. "Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked. Kagome looked in the water, and saw 2---no 3! 3 people in the water.

"Wait, someone's under there!" Then bubbleds came up to the surface.

"AND THEY'RE CHOKING ON THE WATER! I HAVE TO SAVE THEM!" Before Sango could say anything Kagome jumped in.

**BACK UNDERWATER**

She tried to break free of Naraku, to save him but...

A gasp echoed in the mermaid and Naraku's ears (Naraku was a mer-man). They looked above. Kagome was there watching them. She was holding her throat. She gasped, yet she could still breath.

"Who is she?" Naraku said. Kikyou stared. Inuyasha was in a daze. He saw a faint figure. 'Kikyou?' he thought. it got better a bit. 't-the...PRINCESS!' Inuyasha woke up all the way. He held his mouth closed. He grabbed Kaggome by the stomach and swam up. Kikyou watched him go away with that girl. Tears bubbled up from her. Naraku saw Kikyou cry. He smiled. "This could be interesting..."

**ABOVE WATER (yea yea...P)**

Inuyasha gasped for air. Kagome got on board with a surprised Sango. Inuyasha layed in the water holding on to the side of the board. "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome poked him. Inuyasha looked at her and climbed on with them.

"What are you guys doing? Trying to escape?!" Before ANYONE could answer Inuyasha collapsed.

"Inuyasha?Inu-yasha?" Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Sh-Shippo?" Shippo grinned. "Inuyasha, you collapsed! Kagome and that girl Sango rowed back and brought you here!"

Inuyasha gasped. "Where are they!" He said standing up.

"They're on the upper deck. Miroku wanted to reward them for saving you and---"

_**SLAP**_

Inuyasha and Shippo looked up and heard more slaps and yells. They looked up deck and saw 2 red, furious girls, and a miroku with red slap marks on his face (lol). Inuyasha and Shippo sweatdropped. Kirara was in the corner licking herself. It was dark and the moon was full.

"Damn." Inuyasha cursed. Kagome and Sango looked his way. Inuyasha hid back in. It wasn't long til Shippo and Miroku knew what kind of night it was.

Kagome got up and headed for the door. Miroku grabbed her hand. "No you musn't see Inuyasha right now." Kagome took her hand back and opened the door. Sh eclosed the door and everything was dark.

"Hello?" Kagome's voice echoed. A barrel of rum tipped over. Kagome looked that way. She started regreting coming in here alone.

"Inuyasha?"

In the a broken window, a shadow was there. "Inuyasha."

"ITS CAPTAIN INUYASHA!"

Kagome stepped back. "What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha came out of the shadows. The moonlight lit his face. Kagome gasped. His hair was black. and His dog ears were gone.

"Y-your a-a..."

"A WEAK MORTAL! YEAH I KNOW!" Inuyasha yelled.

**FLASHBACK**

"So, your Inuyasha? Hn. You're just a weak mortal." His voice was deep and sinister,

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"And whats wrong with that?" Kagome said in a whisper type.

"Everything..."

"Inuyasha, come here." Inuysaah hesitated.

"COME HERE!!" Inuyasha came.

"Thank you for the blanket. But...why'd you do it?" Inuyasha twitched.

"Nothing is supposed to happen to you. Your the key to MY treasure." He said in a cruel voice.

"Oh. I see..." Kagome cleared her voice.

"Uh...thank you...for...thankyouforsavingme." Inuyasha said quickly.

"What was that?" Kagome said smiling.

"I said...Thank.You.For.Saving.Me." Kagome smiled. "Yooour...welcome!" Inuyasah sweatdropped.

"Inuyasha...question: how come under water i gasped, which took in water, but why didn't i choke on it or sufficate? i could breath clearly!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He looked at her attire.

"Eh, your wearing that blanket. No wonder..."

"WONDER...WHAT?!!" Kagome said a bit irritated.

"That blanket is called the Fire Rat Cloth. It protects you from anything. Fire, water, all of the elements. But only for weak stuff. Don't know why or HOW you could BREATH underwater." They pondered for a while.

"Uh...I should get some sleep." Kagome said.

"Why!? So you have energy to escape tomorrow!!??" Inuyasha yelled.

"Nope. I'm gonna help you." Inuyasha twitched.

"Wha-? Your...gonna help me?"

"Yeah." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha stared.

"B-but...WHY! YOU CANT YOU ---" Inuyasha stopped. He stoppped. 'what am i saying?' he thought.

"...fine. Just dnt get in my way." Inuysha went back into the shadows and sat down on a box of rum. Kagome sighed and walked out on deck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ta-da! im sorry! i decided ill make all next chapters! ur welcome! bye! and those who think Sango has suoer strength she's like a female ninja...

tnx! BYE!


	5. Pirate Princess

Kagome yawned and looked around. The floor was rocking, and she was sleeping on a wooden floor. She then remembered what happened, and where she is. She looked looked around an saw Miroku on thw wheel.

"Miroku-san!" Kagome ran up to him.

"Mornin Kagome-san" Miroku smiled.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku pointed to the tip of the ship were inuyasah was sitting.

Kagome slowly walked up to him.

"Boo." Inuyasha flinched and almost fell off.

"Hahahaa!" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha growled but in his mind he admited her laugh was cute.

"Hey...take off your clothes." Inuyasha said. Kaogme froze and stared at him.

"WHAAAAT!!!!!!YOU PERV!!!!!!" Kagome grabbed a near by sword and thrust it on him. Inuyasha pulled out his and defended himself.

"Damn, your good. I meant change into those pirate clothes over there." Inuyasah said withdrawing. Kagome put the sword down.

"Oh." Kagome grabbed the clothes and went to the lower deck. She found Sango also dressed in the pirate clothes. They looked pretty big on them.

"Uh...Sango? Don't you think we should add a little touch to these pirate outfits?" Kaogme shrugged. Sango smiled.

"Ya."

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

Kagome came out with her hair out, and her long dripping pants were now folded a bit up. Her long puffy shirt was no more because she ripped the bottom half making it look extremely hot (belly button showing), and of course Kagome wore the earrings! (p.s, no Inuyasha didn't wear any earrings)

Kagome and Sango came out. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at them. Kagome was slightly blushing, and Inuyasha...if you looked closely he too was blushing. Miroku looked a bit perverted.

Kagome came to the side of the ship and let the wind blow her hair.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome turned around.

"Ai' Cap'n?" Kagome said.

"Why are your clothes like that?"

"Why...we thought we would look like female pirates." Kagome said simply.

"Inuyasha, that is a good point." Miroku pointed out examining an irritated Sango.

"Fine! Let it be! Kagome! You be in charge of pointing out pirates! Sango, you help Miroku with the ship work." Sango groaned.

"Ai' Ai Cap'n!" Kaogme snickered. It was fun being a pirate. Kagome grabbed a telescope and looked out sea. She gasped at the sight.

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha ran to her side.

"What ?! Pirate ship?! WHAT!!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Look! Dolphins!" Kagome smiled and watched as dolphins swam by. Inuyasha sweatdropped.

"GET BACK TO WOOOOOORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kagome sighed and looked back out, and gasped.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"What is it now!" Inuyasha was angry.

"Pirates..!" Kagome's voice faded.

"What?" Inuyasha pushed her and grabbed the telescope.

"Your right...HOIST THE ANCHORS!! READY THE CANNONS!!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku nodded.

"Sango, you let the anchor i'll ready the cannons." Miroku said. Sango nodded. Inuyasha turned aorund and couldn't find Kaogme.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha found Kagome in a corner.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Get to work!" Kagome shook her head no.

"Why?"

"I just thought...what if I die?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha paused.

"...You won't. I'll protect you..." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome looked up and got up. Inuyasha tossed her a sword.

"Wha-?" Kagome looked at the sword.

"Just fight." Kagome hesitated then nodded. The pirates were close now...

"Hey wats going on?" Shippo asked coming out.

"Shippo pirates!" Miroku yelled.

"What!" Shippo was about to run til Kirara stopped him.

The pirates were there and ready to swing over.

Kagoem stood with sword.

And the battle began...

The Pirates were on their ship. One pirate went up to Kaogme.

"A women? Ha!" Teh pirate lifted it sword til...

"AAAAHH!!" The pirate fell down with a sword plunged into its back.Inuyasha stood there.

"I told you I was gonna protect you." A pirate was about attck inuysha but he turned around and drew the sword into his stomach. Blood splurt everywhere as a drop dropped on Kagome' face.

Sango was fighting like a pro, Miroku was firing Cannons, and what was Kagome doing? Kagome looked down ashamed then grippened her sword.'

"Look out!" Kagome yelled throwing her sword into a pirate. Inuyash smiled and nodded.

"Hi-ya!" Kagome waved her sword around in victory. She felt like a queen. She ripped off a piece of cloth and put her hair up.

"Ha!" Kagome and the others attacked everyone, until they retreated. Kagome twirled the sword in her hand and smiled. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome...that was really good. You really fight like a real pirate..." Sango said. Kagome's eyes widened. She looked at her sword and dropped it.

"Wow...I can't believe it ...IM AWESOME!!" Kagome stepped on the tip of the sword and it popped back up in her hand. Everyone watched. Inuyasha didn't look much surprised.

Inuyasha thought , 'yup...she's the one...the pirate princess...'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hehe...

review plz!


	6. acception: i am a pirate princess

Inuyasha watched Kagome on the side of the ship, look up at the stars. Inuyasha crept to her quietly.

"Boo." Kagome didn't move.

"Nice Try, Inuyasha." Kagome smirked at him as she jumped back in the ship. "There is no way, that you could scare me anymore!" Kagome walked away humming. Inuyasha's ear twitched a bit. She was singing a song... no ordinary song.

"Yo Ho...a Pirates life for me! We pillage and plunder and we rifle and loot." Kagome began to sing.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called. Kagome turned around.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"That song...how do you know it?" Inuyasha walked foward. Kagome stood still for a moment and thought, "how DID i know that song?"

"Uh...it Just came to me! I...uh... made it up i think?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders and went to the lower deck. Miroku went to the side of Inuyasha.

"She is her Cap'n Inuyasha... she sang the song. Now What?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha for an answer.

"...Now. We just wait til the day has come. Where we sacrifice the Pirate Princess." Inuyasha left Miroku and steered the wheel to the left. Miroku watched him with concerned eyes and stared at Kagome coming back to the Upper Deck with Sango. Miroku shook his head and walked away.

IN THE MORNING 

"Yaaaaaaawn!!" Kagome stretched her arms as she looked up from the rocking floor.

"Morning Kagome, " Sango greeted as she passed her carrying a box with the word **RUM **on it. Kagome smiled. "Drink up me Hearties Yo HO." Kagome gasped as she covered her mouth. "Where are these words coming from!?" Kagome asked herself.

"Mornin' Sleepy Head." Inuyasha yelled coming down on the deck from a rope.

"We got some news for ya." Inuyasha said. Kagome blinked.

"And what are these news for me?" Kagome eyed a sword near where her feet were, as she asked.

"THIS!!" Inuyasha pulled out a sword and flew it right towards Kagome. Kagome grabbed the sword and defended herself. She grunted a bit keeping the sword from coming any more closer to her face.

"W-what are you doing!!??" Kagome yelled pushing the sword back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked and withdrew his sword.

"WELL?! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!!?" I yelled seeing that Sango was watching but wasn't doing anything.

"Just Makin Sure..." Inuyasha said calmly.

"MAKING SURE OF WHAT!??!" Kagome was getting a bit annoyed.

"That you really are ... The Pirate Princess of the Seven Seas." Kagome dropped her sword and stepped back.

"Wh-Wha-?" Kagome looked at Sango that was nodding her head. Miroku walked to Kagome and put his hand on her shoulder. "It is true Princess..." Miroku moved his hand from her shoulder to her butt. Kagome whinced and slapped Miroku before turning to Inuyasha.

"N-No! I CANT BE! THE ONLY PRINCESS I AM IS THE PRINCESS OF **MY **KINGDOM!! NOT THE PRINCESS OF SOME UGL--- filthy pirates..." Kagome huffed. Before Inuyasha said anything, Kagome ran to the wheel and turned it causing everyone to tumble a bit.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!?" Inuyasha yelled running up to Kagome. He grabbed the wheel and steered back the other way.

"I CANT BE A PIRATE PRINCESS!! ITS NOT IN MY MANNER!!" Kagome grabbed the wheel again and rolled it the other way. They both held on the wheel trying to steer it.

"Listen!! DO YOU THINK ITS ALL RESPONSIBILITY ON BEING A PIRATE PRINCESS!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"YEA!! YOU HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF ALL THESE PIRATES FOR GOODNESS SAKES!!!! BESIDES HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!!" Kagome yelled back.

"BECAUSE MY FIANCE WAS A PIRATE PRINCESS!!!" Kagome let go of the wheel and gasped.

"F-Fiance??What are you talking about." Miroku and Sango watched them down below.

"Her Name was Kikyou..." Inuyasha said in a low voice. He looked down and and said," She was a Strong Pirate...and a Beautiful Princess... I would always visit her even if she didn't call a pirate meeeting. One day, i propused to her. But on the day of our wedding she didn't come." Inuyasha came to the side of the ship and looked at the waves. " I found Miroku running to me, and then he told me that Kikyou dissapeared, and that a pirate saw some one pull her down under the sea. Then a bright glow came from the water. The last thing he saw was a tail. The color of Kikyou's clothing..." Inuyasha gripped the wooden rim and made a deep scratch.

"The rumours were told that an evil creature turned Kikyou into a Mermaid, that can never go on land again, and only once every month go a bit over the surface of the water. I never believed it til a year later , when I found Kikyo in a body of a mermaid. All the pirates, including Miroku and I, went to a meeting. We found out there is another Girl with the Similiar looks, personality, and strength was out there somewhere. And you are Her. The 2nd Pirate Princess." Inuyasha stared at Kagome. Kagome found a different look in his face as he looked at her.

'why's he staring at me like that!??!!' Kagome thought. Kagome felt her heart pound... thump.thump.thump.

"W-wait a minute... you mean.. im like her reancarnation??" Kagome stammered.

"Something like that..." Inuyasha seemed so calm. Kagome looked into his eyes. It was if...he was looking straight into her... Kagome gasped silently. Could it be...he's looking at Kagome, but in his eyes he sees... Kikyou? Kagome looked away, as Inuyasha went back to Miroku and Sango.

"Guys..now that she knows who she is, we'll have to get a few stuff." Inuyasha said. Everyone nodded. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

"Miroku! Put the Anchor down! We set..at DAWN!!!" Inuyasha commanded.

"And with me. The Pirate Princess." Kagome said Proudly. Everyone looked at her and smiled.

Shippo and Kirara came out. "What did I miss?" Everyone laughed at Him (but Inuyasha just smiled).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!!! Chapter 6 is HERE!!!! WHOO!!!! ur welcum .


	7. SHORT CHAPTER

It was night, and Inuyasha told Miroku and Sango to take a break. They went to sleep instead (no, just sleep. not limey or fluffy sleep... SEPERATE ROOMS!!!)

Inuyasha was drinking a bottke of rum. Kagome watched him. Kagome sighed and went up to him.

"I-Inuyasha?" Inuyasha put down the rum.

"What."

"Whats the story between you and Kikyou?" Kagome asked.

"...None of you damn business..." Inuyasha looked at the waves crashing against his ship.

"Then, did she really love you? Was she really beautiful? How beautiful was she!!??" Kagome kept asking if she was beautiful or not. Inuyasha began getting annoyed.

"AWNSER ME----" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and kissed her on the lips. Kagome stood still astonished. They were like that for another minute until Kagome pushed him away.

"W-what was that!!" Kagome was blushing madly.

"Did that shut you up?" Inuyasha said.

"Wha-? You did that just to shut me up!!??!!" Kagome was getting pissed. She grabbed his silver, long hair and pulled it.

"Hey! OW!" Inuyasha yelled. Then Kagome kicked him. With that she left and went to sleep. Inuyasha watched her. When she disappeared... **OOO-o-OOOWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yea i know... shortest chapter EVER!!! lol


End file.
